Daddy's Girl
by mncali
Summary: Just a sappy little standlone about Chandler and his daughter...with a little Monica thrown in! anyway, please read and review-it's my first standalone and songfic! so please REVIEW!


hey everyone...this is just a mushy lil standalone that i felt like writing. I know the whole Chandler/Daddy's girl thing is waaaaay overdone, but I just wanted to write some good ole' mush......so please enjoy, even if it is overdone!Obviously, it's from Chandler's POV, and it's just about him and his daughter, with a lil monica thrown in, too! anyway, im probably still continuing "Forgiving the Past", if people review it and say they want me too. but i'd like to write some standalone, songfics, and this is my first! so please review and tell me if i should write more and if i should continue "Forgiving the Past" Thanks! Oh, and the song is called "Daddy's Girl" and it's by Emilia. please review!  
  
It's funny how one event can change your life so much. Funny how just a few words can completely change your personality, your attitude, everything. The words that do this vary from person to person. For some, it's "You've been promoted." For others it's, "Here's your diploma." For most, it's "I love you." That's what it was for me, but there were two other words, besides those three highly important ones, that changed me- "I'm pregnant."  
  
My wife uttered those words to me on Christmas morning, three years into our marriage. We'd been trying for a baby for so long..but it just wasn't happening. The doctors said it wouldn't ever happen. We'd looked into adoption, but that wasn't happening either. The list was too long. But, by some miracle, by some grace of God, the doctors were proven wrong. My wife became pregnant, with no medical help. It was just one of those little miracles.  
  
I remember the exact words she said, the exact words I said, every action, everything. And they'll be in my mind, my heart-forever. Because it was one of the most precious moments in my life. "Chandler," she'd said softly after everyone had left our Christmas celebration and it was just us, underneath the Christmas tree, "I'm pregnant."  
  
"But.wait a minute," I'd said, "You...we can't get pregnant."  
  
She smiled, "Well, I guess the doctors were wrong. Because I'm definitely pregnant."  
  
I'd been happy before, I'd felt joy, but it was nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to what I felt that night. I picked my wife up and practically spun her around, and then let her go so I could kiss her. At that moment, I suddenly realized all my dreams were coming true. Every fantasy I'd ever had, every good dream that put a smile on my lips, everything was coming true. And I knew all I would ever need would be my wife and my baby.  
  
Some people say love at first sight is impossible. I say it isn't. Because after just a small glance at my daughter, I was in love. I didn't know her personality, I hadn't even had a chance to examine her features. But already, I was in love. My feelings only strengthened when the nurse placed her in my arms. She grabbed onto my finger, and my wife looked up at me and whispered, "She's gonna be a Daddy's girl." My wife was right.  
  
I'll always be  
  
My daddy's girl  
  
'cause that is the way  
  
It was meant to be  
  
My daddy's girl  
  
'cause that is the way  
  
It was meant to be  
  
"But Daddy!" my daughter moaned, "That's not fair!" I smiled at my four-year-old as she protested her time-out for coloring on the walls. I couldn't help it. She was the cutest thing I've ever seen, especially when she was mad. Even at four years old. I couldn't even begin to imagine how beautiful she'd be when she grew up..  
  
Daddy, daddy  
  
Your little girl is really  
  
Growing up now  
  
And you will see  
  
That my life will be so fine  
  
And I'm gonna need you  
  
Even more now  
  
It's hard to be  
  
A woman sometimes  
  
Daddy, daddy  
  
Needing you is natural  
  
"Nobody'll ever like me," my baby cried, as I rocked her back and forth in my arms, "All my friends have boyfriends. I'm the only one without one," she sobbed, "It's 'cause I'm ugly, isn't it?"  
  
I looked my daughter right in the eyes as I spoke. "Don't let anyone, ever, make you think you are ugly. Because you are the farthest thing from ugly there is," at this, she smiled a bit, "You know what?" I said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look just like your mom. And you know what I've always thought about your mom?"  
"What?"  
  
"That she's the most gorgeous woman to ever walk the Earth. Which makes you amazingly beautiful, too."  
  
My little girl, who wasn't so little anymore, smiled, "Thanks, Daddy."  
  
"No problem, baby. Love you." I kissed her forehead, and said good- night, going to my own bedroom.  
  
"How is she?" my wife asked.  
  
"She's gonna be just fine," I said, "You know what I just told her?"  
  
My wife, my Monica, shook her head, and I continued, "I told her she looked exactly like you. Which made her one of the two most gorgeous human beings on this Earth."  
  
"Who's the other.Yasmine Bleeth?" Monica teased.  
  
I just smiled and kissed her, "I love you," I whispered.  
  
"I love you, too."  
I'll always be  
  
My daddy's girl  
  
'cause that is the way  
  
It was meant to be  
  
My daddy's girl  
  
'cause that is the way  
  
It was meant to be  
  
Before I knew it, my baby was all grown up. Out of the house, and off to college. And I missed her, God, I missed her. I missed the little pink shoes by the door. I missed the hugs. I missed watching her get ice cream all over her face. I missed my baby girl. At first, I tried to hang on. I tried to visit her, and call her, way too much. But then I realized my baby had her own life now. She was an adult now. But she'd always be my baby. Daddy's girl.  
  
Daddy, daddy  
  
You've been calling me  
  
Too many times now  
  
Why can't you see  
  
That I have my own life?  
  
But I still love you even stronger  
  
Even if it is in another way  
  
Daddy, daddy  
  
Needing you is natural  
  
"Ready, Daddy?"  
  
I glanced down the aisle, saw my daughter's fiancée waiting at the end, saw the bridesmaids, the groomsmen, the flower girl, the ring bearer. It was surreal. I couldn't believe it was time to give away my baby already. I smiled, trying to hide the tears in my eyes, "I'm ready, baby," I said softly.  
  
I walked her down the aisle, and I gave her away. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But one thing made it easier. Right before I went to sit down, my daughter turned to kissed my cheek, and she whispered in my ear, "I'll always be Daddy's girl." And I knew, with all my heart, that it was true.  
  
I'll always be  
  
My daddy's girl  
  
'cause that is the way  
  
It was meant to be  
  
My daddy's girl  
  
'cause that is the way  
  
It was meant to be  
  
Song: Daddy's Girl, by Emilia  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
